


The Psychopath and The Nightmare

by StarlessandAngelus



Series: wwe [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Summary: Star Daughter of the Legendary Undertaker joins WWE and becomes one of the most dominant Divas of all time
Series: wwe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030803





	The Psychopath and The Nightmare

Star Terrell is a 31-year-old Wrestler Signed to WWE who Loves her Job, and running. She is helpful and Kind, but can also be very stubborn and a bit of a fighter.

She is American who defines herself as straight. She has a degree in computing.

Physically, Star is in pretty good shape. She is tall with Tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes.

She grew up in a working class neighbourhood. After her mother died when she was young, she was raised by her father

She is currently in a relationship with Drew McIntyre.

Star's best friend is also a WWE Superstar called Rhea Ripley. They have a very fiery friendship. She also hangs around with Sasha Banks and Nikki Cross.

Basic Information  
Name:

Star terrell

Nickname:

Nightmare

Reason for nickname:

Descriptive

Date of birth:

Wednesday, 6th Dec 1989 (Age 31)

Star sign:

Sagittarius

Nationality:

American

Ethnicity:

American

Social class:

Working class

Religion:

None

Sexuality:

Straight

Education:

Bachelor's degree

Course:

Computing

Political views:

Centre

Relationship status:

In a relationship with Drew McIntyre

Career paths:

Wrestling

Physical characteristics  
Height:

tall

Shape:

average

Build:

well-built

Hair colour:

black

Eyes:

blue

Face shape:

oval

Glasses/lenses:

None

Distinguishing marks:

none

Other words that might be used:

full-length, grandiloquent, leggy, long-legged, muscular, stately, statuesque, tall, well-built

Personality  
Positive characteristics:

helpful, Kind

Negative characteristics:

stubborn, fighter

Words often used:

Kind, fighter, helpful, stubborn

Other words that might be used:

Kind, accommodating, assistive, attending, belligerent, benevolent, benignant, bloody-minded, bolshy, bullheaded, cantankerous, charitable, combatant, considerate, cooperative, determined, difficult, dogged, dour, educated, enlightened, face-saving, facilitative, facilitatory, fighter, forgiving, generous, genial, gentle, good, gracious, hard, hardheaded, helpful, hospitable, humane, implemental, informed, instructed, instrumental, intelligent, intractable, kindhearted, knowing, knowledgeable, laborsaving, laboursaving, learned, lettered, literate, merciful, ministering, mulish, numerate, obstinate, openhearted, pertinacious, pigheaded, reformative, refractory, right-hand, schooled, self-educated, semiliterate, smart, stabilizing, steadying, strong-willed, stroppy, stubborn, sympathetic, taught, tenacious, thoughtful, tolerant, tutored, unreconstructed, unregenerate, unyielding, useful, utile, well-educated, well-read

Moral:

sometimes

Stable:

sometimes

Loyal:

sometimes

Generous:

very

Extrovert:

sometimes

Compassionate:

sometimes

IQ:

127

Hobbies:

Spending time with her boyfriend.

Diet

eats meat

Favourite foods:

pizza, roast dinner

Siblings  
Amaya Keira Terrell  
(Lifespan: 1973 - present)

Relation

Half-sister (shared father)

Occupation

Scientist

Age

47

Relationship

Star and Amaya grew up in separate homes but see each other a lot. Star and Amaya get on well despite the age gap.

Bradley Karan terrell  
(Lifespan: 1976 - present)

Relation

Half brother (shared father)

Occupation

Screenplay writer

Age

44

Relationship

Star and Bradley grew up in separate homes but see each other a lot. Star and Bradley get on well despite the age gap.

Carly Amber terrell  
(Lifespan: 1979 - 2018)

Relation

Sister

Occupation

Cleaner

Age

Died in 2018 aged 39. (Would have been 41.)

Cause of death

accident - fall from height

Relationship

They were not particularly close.

Jennie Jasmin terrell  
(Lifespan: 1986 - present)

Relation

Sister

Occupation

Novelist

Age

33

Relationship

They do not get on well.

Partner  
Drew McIntyre  
(Lifespan: 1985 - present)

Relation

Boyfriend

Occupation

WWE superstar

Age

35

Relationship

Dating

Political Views  
Abortion:

very pro

Racial equality:

very pro

LGBTQ rights:

very pro

Subsidised healthcare:

very pro

Gun control:

pro

Nuclear disarmament:

against

Death penalty:

undecided

Tax cuts for the wealthy:

very against

Protecting the environment:

very pro


End file.
